


[vid] Pugnantos Malos, Nehos Pugnetis

by sanguinity



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always get their man, zombie, gorilla, puppet, tuba, and flying pike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Pugnantos Malos, Nehos Pugnetis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Song is "The Mounties," performed by Ron Sharpe.
> 
> Physical warning for bright flashes (0:52 and 2:16).
> 
> Originally posted for Festivids ([dreamwidth](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/261654.html), [livejournal](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/262378.html)). [Reveals post at dreamwidth](http://sanguinity.dreamwidth.org/125266.html).
> 
> Much thanks to Frayadjacent, Jadelennox, and grrlpup for beta!

**Download:** [.mp4 61MB](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/Festivids/Middleman%20PugnantosMalos%20Sanguinity.mp4)

Far over the snow,  
What are those voices?  
(Over the snow!)  
They sing as they go,  
What are those voices?  
(Sing as they go!)

Look out for the Mounties!  
Here come the Mounties!  
We come,  
Somebody hide,  
Somebody better hide!

On thru' the hail  
Like a pack of angry wolves on the trail!  
(We are after you!)  
Dead or alive  
We are out to get you dead or alive!  
(And we'll get you soon!)

If you're the one  
Better run, better run away  
Son, you are done  
Throw your gun, throw your gun away  
Here come the Mounties  
To get the man they're after now.


End file.
